April (BB)
April is one of the main protagonists in the Bloodbound Series. She is portrayed by April Lee. This is a RPG based off of Choices. We do not claim any of it. Personality She is curious, clever, perceptive, adventurous, as well as, “fierce and compassionate... and far braver than” she appears. In her dinner with Adrian in Season 1, Episode 1, she mentions that she has always been considered “the adventurous one” in her family. She is daring and willing to take risks as she left everything behind to move to the city. Background In Season 1, Episode 1, it is mentioned by Adrian that April has a Bachelor Degree in Communications, interned at Mannon Financial, graduated college a year ago, and volunteered to help in San Trobida for a year. When April goes to dinner with him, she mentions she grew up in a small town. It had meadows and April remembers even having a pony as a child. She spent most of her life isolated in the town, before moving to New York. Moving to the city was to her parents’ dismay but they were still supportive of her decision; they constantly text her every morning just to make sure she is “still alive”. It's implied multiple times that April did not come from a financially well-off background. She was living off of very little income and savings before being employed by Raines Corporation and barely being able to afford to stay in New York. In Season 1, Episode 1, she ruminates over how desperately she needs the job. In Episode 8, April mentions to Adrian that her favorite small dining spot was literally the only place she could afford to eat when she first moved to New York. Relationships Adrian Raines Adrian is April's employer and one of her love interests. She applied and were hired to be his Executive Assistant in Raines Corp. When she realizes she forgot to give him a vial of mandrake extract, April barges into his office unannounced after hours, inadvertently discovering that he is a vampire. He answers all the questions she has about vampires. In Season 1, Episode 1, when she accompanies him to dinner at the company's private rooftop restaurant, he reveals to her that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. When April tries to get too close to him, he rejects her for her own safety initially. In Season 1, Episode 5, he pushes aside his initial reluctance to break council rules and turns Lily into a vampire to save her life at April's request, doing it for her. In Season 2, Episode 1, he was with April when she woke up after dreaming about Rheya. In Vegas, April is surprised as everyone else when Adrian kills the man who imprisoned her and her friends in front of her eyes and later dreams of him attacking her. Jax Matsuo Jax is the leader of the Clanless vampires and one of April's love interests. He has been watching her since she began her employment with Adrian, hoping to recruit her as a spy. In Season 1, Episode 4, he rescues her from being imprisoned by The Baron's men. While at his temporary safe house, April stays longer to learn more about him and the Clanless. He is surprised when she stays, and she allows him to feed on her in an intimate-esque moment that he describes as "intense". He will also tell her he considers her to be open-minded since she shows empathy and compassion for the Clanless. Before April leaves, he tells her not to trust Adrian or anyone else on the Council. He also gives her his number just in case of emergency and compliments/flirts with her. April decides to keep her interactions with Jax a secret. In Season 1, Episode 6, April runs into him outside her apartment, where she gets him to admit he was concerned about her. He also saved her from getting mugged. When she hugs him afterwards, they admit to hoping to see each other soon. In Episode 10, April calls him for help to lay low with Lily. He brings April, Dom and Lily to the Shadow Den, and when April has dinner with him, she learns about his family and becomes intimate with him. When April choose to help The Baron’s prisoners escape, Jax will tell her in Episode 15 that she has made a lot of friends. They also kiss in this episode. Lester Castellanos April immediately dislikes Lester due to his sexist and unprofessional attitude towards her when they first meet. She dislikes his lack of respecting boundaries. When discussing getting votes for Lily to join Adrian’s clan she describes him as a "lecherous pervert". Adam Vega Before learning he is a vampire, April thinks of Senator Vega as a charismatic charmer. However, when they first meet, April begins to dislike Adam because of his radical and racist views on Clanless vampires. While she is sympathetic to their cause, Adam would rather see them all wiped out by genocide. Her dislike of him grows when he accuses Adrian of being responsible for the feral attacks. April's hate heightens when she finds out he assisted Nicole in setting up and framing Adrian so he could get the serum. In Episode 15, April finds out he wants vampires to conquer humans but she is able to assist Adrian in killing him by weakening him with a UV flashlight. The Baron The Baron doesn't like April and the feeling is mutual. It's not uncommon for him to address you by offensive or infantilizing names. He tries to imprison her on two occasions: upon their first meeting, where he wanted to lock her in The Bloody Cellars for 6 months just for delivering a summons, and when he is unable to see through Kamilah's ruse and accepts April as a prisoner to torture in exchange for voting on Kamilah's side. He also mentions how she is just Adrian's type; being cocky, idealistic and human. He is similar to Vega in that he has disdain for her because he feels that she don't know her place. April's dislike for him grows even more when he votes against Adrian at his hearing and when she sees the full extent of his sadism by seeing his tortured prisoners. She chooses to free all his prisoners, leading to the Shrike being burned down and becoming allies with the people she released. The ex-prisoners show up to help her fight in the battle against Vega, Nicole and the Ferals. April stand up to him by telling him to "sit his punk ass down" to hear her about voting for Jax's succession to Vega's Council seat. He is shocked when she yells at him like that. Vlad Tepes In Season 2, April decides to seduce Vlad Tepes alias Dracula. Powers/Abilities Even though she is human, she has some abilities. Psychic Powers/ESP: April displays some limited clairvoyance/psychic abilities. In Season 1, Episode 1, when she goes to dinner with Adrian when he vaguely mentions his past, for a few seconds she is able to smell and see the scenery of the area he is from but it gets pushed from your mind. Scholar Jameson is aware of her psychic powers and is the one responsible for planting the magic tapestry pieces that allow her to see into the past of the Council. When the tapestry piece disappears, so do all her memories of seeing it and of having the flashback — making the extent of her abilities rather weak. Self Defense: April appears to have no formal defense training but is strong enough to hold her own in a fight against Nicole, and have a quick reactions to kill Ferals with a stake, and can wield a crossbow. When Langdon trapped and locked the group up for his collection, she is able to trick and fight Mr. Klempf to an even level. It is presumed and stated that Jax taught her a few moves. When she goes after Scholar Jameson, her combat skills prove an asset as she is strong enough to break hold of his psychic attacks, fast enough to stop him from escaping and strong enough to hold him down for her to kill. After being Turned into a vampire in Season 3, Episode 1, April also gained vampire abilities. Immortality: In Season 1, Episode 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for April after her transformation into a vampire in Season 3, Episode 1. Super-Strength: In Season 1, Episode 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for April. This is proven to be true for her in Season 3, Episode 1, when she is able to use her strength to escape from the coffin which is buried underground. Healing Factor:: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. April proves in Season 3, Episode 1, that the same counts for her. Heightened Senses: In Season 3, Episode 1, after April escapes from the coffin she tries to cover her ears but the sounds overwhelm her. When Kamilah Sayeed, Jax Matsuo, and Lily Spencer are all talking at once to Adrian, she winces in pain in her head until they decide to give her some space. She is also able to smell blood of the woman she chases. Enhanced Lung Capacity: In Season 3, Episode 1, she notices she doesn't need to breathe when she finds herself buried alive and has to break through to the surface. Weaknesses Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for April. Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When Vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like April and Dom are the ones mostly affected by this problem. A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. When she was clanless, Lily was at a higher risk of going feral. Transformation Delay: When Adrian tried to turn April, it took four days for the effect to take place. It is possible that it was her Bloodkeeper abilities.